Magical
by CampRockGirl89671
Summary: Hey Guys ok….so this is a Draco story between Draco and a new girl named Chloe. It is set after the war and all those who were in 7th year during the war have returned to complete it. Lucious Malfoy and the remaining death eaters are now attempting to g


_**Hey Guys ok….so this is a Draco story between Draco and a new girl named Chloe.**_

_**It is set after the war and all those who were in 7**__**th**__** year during the war have returned to complete it. Lucious Malfoy and the remaining death eaters are now attempting to get rid of all the muggle borns and half breeds.**_

_**I hope you enjoy and I would love a ton of reviews!!**_

_**Thanks Ashlyn.**_

**Part 1; Magical **

**Disclaimer I own Nothing!**

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_As soon as I stepped onto the Hogwarts Express I felt myself immersed in magic and mystery that has a story to tell all it's own. Though I have made no friends I did meet a rather…erm let's say peculiar boy; Draco Malfoy. I have learned a few things about him; he is the boy that everyone fears. The reason for that is do to the fact that his father is the feared Lucious Malfoy who I told you about. His family are rich and powerful wizards that believe in purebloods only. I fear for my safety that Draco might find out who I truly am and where I come from. I send love and good wishes._

_Your Daughter,_

_Chloe._

I sighed as I folded up my letter putting it in the envelope, I looked around the Slytherin common room. Draco Malfoy was laying flat on the couch eyes closed, his arm lazily draped across his forehead showing the fading scar or who he is and what he stands for.

I stood up grabbing my letter and windbreaker before walking over to the portrait. I walked out and through the corridors when I spotted Professor Mcgonagall.

"Professor," I called out. She looked up at me.

"Ah…Miss Andrews; what can I do for you?" She smiled.

"Um I worry about my safety."? I said softly.

'Why is that?" She asked as we began walking toward the owls.

"Malfoy Ma'am, I'm scared of what will happen when he finds out I am muggle born." I said.

She nodded in understanding. "You should speak to Potter."

"Harry Potter?" I asked. She nodded. "Will he talk to me since I am in Slytherin?"

She paused "Where are you going now?"

"The owlery." I said simply holding up my letter.

She nodded. "Wait there I'll send him."

I nodded and ran toward the owlery**. (What is that place actually called?)**

~~~20 Minutes Later~~~

I heard footsteps and looked behind me to see Harry.

"Are you Chloe?" He asked. I nodded standing. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm scared." I mumbled.

"Of?"

"Draco Malfoy." I answered.

Harry let out a light laugh. "He's feared by all."

"I fear for my life around him." I said seriously.

"Why? Aren't you in Slytherin?" I nodded. "Then…oh are you muggle born?"

"Yes…"

"I'll help." He said and we sat down and began talking about a plan.

~~~1 hour later~~~

Harry told me he'd watch the Maurders Map and watch Draco closely and that if he seemed suspicious to put protection spells around me bed.

"So if you need anything talk to me Ron or Hermione." He said standing up.

I nodded standing too I gave him a friendly hug before he was off.

I sighed and looked over the edge where the sun was setting.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice said from behind me.

I spun around and the first I noticed that the person was in all black, then I noticed he had a strong serious face with piercing silver eyes and then the white blonde hair.

"Yeah it is." I said slowly.

"You're Chloe right?" He asked. I nodded. "Where are you from?"

"Australia." I answered simply.

He nodded and gently petted and owl. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Pleasure." I said simply.

He smirked. "You are odd, Chloe."

"Why is that, Draco?" I asked politely

"You aren't like the other girls here." He said.

"Oh you mean the one's who swoon over you as if you're a god and kiss up to your arse?" I asked walking toward the stairs.

"I am a god." He smirked.

"No you are a arrogant pig." I said. "And I am different because I like a man who has a little mystery." I finished walking away..

~~~2 Months later~~~

Halloween was slowly creeping its way to us and this year there was to be a masquerade ball.

"You have to go…" Hermione said as she put books away in the library. Over the past two months I have become very good friends with Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Luna and Neville.

"But I have no date…" I whined.

"So we'll stay with you." Hermione promised.

I sighed. "I don't know…" I looked up to see her pouting. "Ok fine!" I said exasperated.

"SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!" We looked up to see it was Harry telling us to be quiet.

"Shove off." I snapped back. He rolled his eyes as I stuck my tongue out at him.

Hermione nodded slightly behind me so I turned to see Draco Malfoy staring at me. When he noticed I had caught him he quickly turned his attention back to his homework.

"Does he fancy you?" Hermione gasped.

"Draco Malfoy? You are crazy if anything he wants to kill me." I said harshly.

Hermione looked at me then Draco worriedly before quickly dragging me over to Harry where we sat and worked on our homework.

~~~Halloween Ball~~~

I glanced at myself one more time. My hair was curled and loosely pinned back with diamond and pearl studded bobby pins. My mask was green and silver, that matched my long green dress and silver heels. **(pictures in profile) **

I slowly made my way into the common room grabbing my bag and wrapping my glittered shawl around me.

"Damn…" I heard someone say. I looked up to see Draco who was wearing black plants, shirt and jacket…surprised? However instead of his usual black tie he switched it up wearing a deep green one tonight. In his hand was a black mask and his hair was slicked back.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"You look…"

I rolled my eyes. "Save it Malfoy." I said walking toward the portrait and going to the great hall.

~~~Great Hall~~~

I quickly made my way through the crowd and into the beautifully decorated Great Hall.  
"Chloe…" Someone called. I smiled as Harry hugged me followed by Ginny.

"You guys look great." I smiled. Harry wore classic dress robes, while Ginny wore a beautiful red dress. (picture in profile)

"No way, you look amazing!"Ginny gushed out.

"Truly stunning." Harry added.

I giggled slightly embarrassed.  
Harry looked up at someone or something and nodded toward whoever or whatever.

"Who are you nodding at?" Ginny asked her boyfriend.

"Nothing." He said quickly. "You ladies enjoy yourselves I have to talk to someone about something to do with the Order."

Ginny and I looked at each other before shrugging and making our way to the dance floor.

~~~1 hour later~~~

All of us girls were on the dance floor dancing around crazily. We'd all noticed that the boys seemed uneasy all night and I noticed so did Malfoy. He was always looking over his shoulder waiting for anything to happen.

The song that was playing ended and seconds later Untouched by the Veronica's started up.

"I love this song!" I squealed as I say and danced along.

We all continued to dance when about half way through the song black smoke surrounded the entire hall.

Hermione grabbed my arm and began pulling me through the crowd as girls screamed and boys began firing curses at nothing but smoke.

Hermione and Luna quickly led me toward the door. Harry stopped us and gave me the invisibility cloak and ordered me to get to my common room.

Quickly I slipped on the cloak while slipping off my heals and made my way down the stairs toward the dungeons. At the foot of the stairway, Draco stood back pressed against the wall as though he was hiding. He startled me so much that I missed the last step and my foot made a thud. His head turned toward me and stared at where I stood before turning away.

I heard a young girl scream and Draco quickly moved around the corner. I moved to were Draco was before and peered around the corner.

Draco stood by a man in a mask.

"Ah Draco how nice of you to join me." The man drawled out. Draco nodded stiffly, keeping his eyes on something else.

That's when I noticed a girl who was a first year Gryffindor shaking on the floor as the Death Eater held his wand out to her. She let out a small sob.

The masked man kicked in the stomache. "Shut up." He pointed his wand straighter. "Ava-"

Draco held up his hand. "Let me." He said glaring down at the poor girl.

"Of course." The man stepped back.

I squeezed my eyes shut as Draco raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra" the curse so unforgivable rolled of his tongue as though it was everyday langue.

However I was confused when I heard a loud thump and then the girl sobbing.

I opened my eyes to see Draco quickly kneel down besides the girl to reveal the dead body of the death eater.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking her over.

She nodded as tears flowed down her cheeks. "I thought you were going to kill me."

He laughed. "I don't believe in killing muggle borns, but they don't know that. So I had to make it believable, didn't I?" She let out a small giggle and nodded. "Now go to your common room and stay safe." He instructed helping her up. She nodded and ran off.

I couldn't move as Draco turned and stared out the window.

"I know you're there, Chloe." He said softly and I froze.

"How?" I asked slipping off the cloak.

"You're dress is sticking out at the bottom." He said turning to look at me.

We stared at each other in silence for a moment. I noticed he had discarded his jack somewhere and his tie was loosened, the first 3 buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned and his hair now hung loose. All in all Draco Malfoy is extremely sexy.

"What was that?" I asked breaking the silence.

"What was what?" He asked.

I motioned to where they stood. He looked around before grabbing my arm softly and leading me into a small empty dungeon. He shut the door and lit a candle with his wand. I noticed it was really really small. Meaning our bodies were pressed fairly close together.

"I'm not my father," He began slowly. I nodded urging him to continue. "Although I hate muggles and mudbloods I don't think they should die just because they're different."

I smiled. "That's surprisingly sweet of you."

"Thanks," he said smirking. "It's like I said, I'm not the bad guy. The only reason I got this;  
He showed me his forearm but I looked away. "was to feed information to the order. Potter found out after the war"

I looked up to him due to the fact he was around 6"2 and I stand at 5"4.

"So many people died, Draco." He nodded.

"When you're born into an evil family you have no choice."

"They weren't all bad…Serious Black? Tonks?"

"True but their fate was death." He said.

"Everyone's fate is death eventually Draco." I smirked.

He rolled his eyes mumbling "Smart ass."

I rolled my eyes as well as silence fell between us once again.

"Look Chloe whatever I did to make you fear me I apologize." He whispered.

My eyes widened. "How'd you know…"

"Potter told me to back off."

"Oh…" I said casually. "Did he tell you why."

"No,"

I nodded as silence fell again.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said softly causing me to look up.

"Thank you." I whispered looking down.

I felt his finger rest under my chin tilting my head up.  
I looked at him confused as he leaned toward me.

Slowly his lips came to mine brushing against them before capturing them in a slow soft magical kiss.

"Are you still afraid?" He asked softly looking down at me.

"No," I blushed. "I feel safe."

He smiled, a sight rarely seen but magical, and we kissed again.

~~~The Next Morning~~~

I slowly made my way into Potions and looked around the room. I inwardly groaned realizing the only seat available was next to Draco.

I looked at Luna, who shrugged and gave me a weak smile, before heading over to Draco.

I slid on to the bench next to him taking out me book.

"Well, well, well," Draco said looking at me. "look who we have here. Miss kiss-and-run."

I blushed knowing it was true. Draco and I are not together so don't get excited. We stayed in the dungeon for about an hour just making out.

"Shove off Draco." I said.

"Make me." He whispered in my ear causing a shiver to run down my spine.

It was hard to focus on the lesson and I was thankful when the Professor dismissed us 50 minutes later and I ran out.

"Chloe," Someone called a voice all too familiar. I looked down and continued to swiftly make my way to my next class.

I made it half way through the court yard when someone grabbed me gently by the arm. When they turned me toward them I noticed it was Draco.

"You really don't like me do you?" He asked.

"No, it's nothing against you, I just don't think I should get involved with someone like you." I said hugging my books closer to my chest.

"Someone like me?" He repeated slowly. I nodded. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know if I can trust you, Draco." With that said I walked off.

~~~That Night with Chloe in the Owlery~~~

_My dear daughter, _

_Hogwarts seem to have been the best move for you. I can tell by your letters how much you feel at hom in this place that, for people like me, sounds like a fairytale. Remain story, darling for you are incredible at everything you do. As for that Malfoy boy, don't be so quick to judge. Give him a chance maybe there's a bright light amongst the darkness he shows._

_Hugs and Kisses:_

_Mommy._

I smiled as I read the letter, I re-read the part about Draco.

"Do think she's right, Silver?" I asked my owl stroking her head gently.

I heard foot steps behind me and turned around in time to see Draco walk through the doorway.

"Chloe?" He sounded surprised.

"Hi," I whispered. "Draco I wanted to apologize about earlier."

"Why apologize? You can't take back what you said."

I sighed knowing he was right. "You deserve a chance at least."

"Maybe but you're not the type to give it to me." He said in a monotone.

"I have never felt anything more amazing then what I felt when you kissed me last night." I said. This seemed to catch his attention so I continued. "My brain is tell me 'this boy will hurt me' but my heart is saying 'give him a chance and love him'"

"My head is saying 'don't trust this girl she'll break my heart' but my heart says 'this is the most incredible girl I have ever met and to just let love happen because even if it does hurt she's worth the risk'" He said softly. "The heart and the head will always disagree but the one you listen to is up to you. What are you going to follow?"

I took a deep breath. "I've never let myself fall for someone in fear of getting hurt, but something tells me that even if you break my heart you'll be the one to pick up the pieces. For the first time I am going to listen to my heart." I answered watching his every movement as he slowly came toward me.

"What are you going to listen to, Draco?"

"I'm not going to listen to either. I'm just going to take my chances and if I get hurt I'll find a way to heal." He answered. "So with that said will you be my girlfriend."

"Yes," I stated simply. The conversation drew to a close with another magical kiss.

_**Holy shit that took forever to write. I hope you guys like it. Part two will be up as soon as I can get to it. **_

_**-Ashlyn.**_


End file.
